five_nights_in_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown/The Beast
The Unknown or The Beast is a [https://five-nights-in-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Torture_Suits Torture Suit] developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. She was going to serve as the most powerful antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to its recent cancellation. She also returned in The Return To Freddy's 5: Revival. She is a member of The Slaughter Crew, a group of three Torture Suits (Torture Buster, Torture Saber and The Unknown/The Beast itself). Appearance The Unknown/The Beast's appearance seems to be slightly different than all of the other Torture Suits, as she has a fat torso, a sharp metal "tongue", and 2 small heads that are identical to the main one. She has several tears and holes inside of her. She also has a nose, with nostrils built on it. Her hat and bow tie is black with an orange hue (most likely the lighting). A large metal knife takes place of her right hand, which has 5 layers of the blade, best seen in the removed video, The Beast's Workout Session. She has two miniature versions of her heads connected to her chest by their own miniature necks. She also has abnormally long ears for an animatronic, along with the fact that she has eyes in her ears, a fact that was not known until recently. Behavior The Unknown/The Beast would have first appeared on Floor 4 and attacked the player during his venturing through the location. If the player encounters The Unknown/The Beast in front of them, they just had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until she has moved to another area. If the player encounters her at a fair distance from them, they must have to hide under objects such as beds or behind crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would have caused The Unknown/The Beast to jumpscare the player resulting in a game over. She would have also appeared on Floor 9, presumably with the same behavior and defense mechanics, albeit in a much more aggressive way. Trivia * The Unknown/The Beast is one of BFPFilms424/Tyler's favorite characters, the other being Lockjaw. * According to TSMGames, The Unknown/The Beast had an animatronic counterpart that served as an entertainer at Frankburt's Pizza during the restaurant's lifetime. It is unknown where this counterpart remains or even if it still remains existing. * In the teaser showing Torture Golden Kitty, when brightened, it shows the words, "Fear The Unknown". It's possible that the words were actually referencing her. ** In addition, it might represent the "fear" that BFPFilms mentioned. * The head in the center going out of the teaser references the FNAF 4 teaser showing Fredbear with him having mainly grey (with exception of the purple bow tie) before he was fully revealed. * Her "tongue" is most likely inspired by Nightmare Foxy in FNAF 4. * Many believed The Unknown's name was "The Beast" because of the text in its teaser. ** This name has been used by BFP in a video description, calling her as The Beast/Unknown. * BFPFilms424/Tyler confirmed that one of The Unknown's sound effects was removed because it sounded like if she was burping. * The Unknown is one of three characters to be appearing in TycrazMania in an organic form. The other two being Lockjaw, albeit called "Papa Franky", and Sugar, as "Sugula". * BFPFilms424/Tyler has stated that The Unknown/The Beast is the most powerful Torture Suit. Category:Torture Suits Category:The Return To Freddy's Category:Characters